charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Unnatural Resources
'Unnatural Resources, published by Zenoscope, is the fourth installment of the Charmed Comics. Its publishment was delayed, and was published on January 19th, 2011 instead. It was written by Paul Ruditis and drawn by Marcio Abreu. Characters Charmed Ones *Piper Halliwell *'Phoebe Halliwell *'Paige Matthews Husbands *'Leo Wyatt *'Coop *'Henry Mitchell Children *'Wyatt Halliwell *'Christopher Halliwell *'Melinda Halliwell *'Prudence Halliwell II *'Kat Mitchell *'Tamora Mitchell Witches *'Billie Jenkins Demons *'Source of All Evil *'Horned demon Warlocks *'Hogan Other magical beings *'Neena *'Penelope Halliwell *'Tyler Michaels Plot Piper, Phoebe, Paige are still at Magic School, trying to work out how to destroy the Source of All Evil once and for all. Finally, they decide to not just call upon the magic of the Warren line by using the To Call Upon Our Ancestors spell, but by using a new method and using the magic of all white-magic practitioners. Meanwhile, the Source is trying to break into the school, attacking the magical barrier. Luckily for the sisters, the object they needed to contain all forms of magic, a Phosphorus Cauldron, was left behind by the demons who had taken it over several years ago. Piper then sent Paige off with it. brewing her potion.]] In the underworld, Neena is mixing up a potion of her own, while telling Hogan to be patient and making cryptic statements about not being trustworthy. At Magic School, Piper directs Phoebe to go through the Book of Shadows to take something from every spell, while Leo explains that Piper's melting power will not work on the Source's golem form. Piper and Coop travel to the attic where Piper opens up about her history with the Source (and Prue) and retrieves Excalibur, while Paige continues her magical collections, including a visit to Billie, who was told to maintain her normal life and keep an eye on Darryl and his family. Phoebe continues working on the spell, while Leo fills in Henry on the situation with the Source. Piper returns, and tells Leo to take the children back to the Halliwell Manor, as Phoebe finishes her version of the perfect spell, and Piper agrees that it's perfect. Back in the underworld, where Hogan and Neena are still bickering, Neena perfects her potion. In Magic School, the Charmed Ones and their husbands part ways, sending everyone away just in time as the Source breaks in. A battle ensues, with Phoebe using a potion, Piper stabbing the Source with Excalibur and Paige tossing a bottle with the collected magic. With the spell - "The Power of Three we now decree! The Power of Three will set you free! The Power of Three will DESTROY thee!" - the Source explodes. and the horned demon.]] But at the same time, in the underworld, Neena is casting a spell that unites the demons, vampires, darklighters, and all other forms of evil to serve her needs, then appears to kill Hogan and says something cryptic about her origins all along, everyone's assumed she's some kind of female warlock, but apparently that's not the case. With the Source apparently vanquished, the Charmed Ones have returned to San Francisco, where Piper is showing off the new space for her restaurant. Penny visits for a short while with the children and her granddaughters, and, as Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Penny walk off, Melinda orbs a teddy bear off of a table and into her hands. Images Covers File:UnnaturalResources.png|Cover by David Seidman File:UR photo cover.jpg|Cover B File:Cover C.jpg|Cover C Deaths Behind the scenes *On January 5th, 2011 Paul Ruditis Tweeted: "It's sounding like Charmed Issue 5 didn't come out today. Hmph. Perfect example of why I say I don't know about the business side of things. Until the issue does come out, I'm initiating teaserpalooza! Where I give vague and probably frustrating teasers for the issue to come. One (or more) of these characters will cameo in Issue 5: Victor, Patty, Grams, Elise, Tyler, Darryl, Billie, Dan & Jenny". *This is the first time that Melinda Halliwell displays her powers - the power of telekinetic-orbing. *Neena displays the power of energy beams in this issue. *The names of Paige's daughters are revealed to be Kat and Tamora Mitchell. Baby Prue *In this comic, Mrs. Winterbourne, Shax, Prue Halliwell, and the Morrises are mentioned. *Harry Potter was previously mentioned in Baby's First Demon, We're Off to See the Wizard and Charmed Noir. Category:Charmed episodes/issues Category:Volume 1 comics Category:Charmed Comic issues